Transistors, such as but not limited to fin-type transistors, have been investigated for future generation of devices, such as for sub-22 nm technology. However, conventional transistors exhibit high parasitic junction capacitance, which undesirably decrease performance. This undesirable result negatively impacts its performance.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide a device with improved performance for use in nanoscale technologies.